Is it wrong?
by Misaku
Summary: Kaiba thinks about Yami... Oneshot, Prideshipping Rated T for curse words


**Hi everyone! I'm Misaku. This is my first fic, so... Sorry if it's not that good! Practice makes perfect, right?  
One shot. It's kinda 3rd person but Kaiba's view. It's rated T for like three curse words, but it's pretty clean.  
Prideshipping is boss!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, any of the character's, etc etc. (Come on, this is a FANfiction website)  
**

**

* * *

**

Is it wrong not to tell someone you love them?

Of course not. Seto Kaiba is never wrong. And if he is, he'll beat whoever _is_ right. Well, but not anymore. Not ever since he met Yugi. But to say Yugi wouldn't be right would it? No, Kaiba became a bit more human after he met the _other_ Yugi. The right one, to Kaiba. Kaiba barely even acknowledged Yugi as anything. It was the Other Yugi that got his blood burning. The Other Yugi that held his fascination.

Kaiba was in love with this Yugi.

And he knew it. As soon as Kaiba started analyzing his feelings, he began to realize that maybe there was a little more than a passion to duel Other Yugi. He first started trying to name the feeling when he was actually paying attention to Yugi's group. It was absurd, that he should try to eavesdrop on the idiotic group. Yet, as soon as he knew what they were talking about, Kaiba couldn't stop listening.

They were talking about Yami- no, Other Yugi. Kaiba refused to give the personality its own name. He didn't believe in that stupid Ancient Egypt shit. It was ridiculous. But even Kaiba couldn't deny the presence of something else within Yugi. And Kaiba certainly couldn't ignore him. So he listened to the conversation they were having, about Other Yugi. Stupid things, like how he'd tried to use the microwave on his own and almost set fire to the house, or how he was still edgy about riding in cars. Kaiba couldn't help smirking at this. Immediately, though, he stopped, scoffing at himself.

It was at that specific moment that Kaiba knew there was a deeper interest in Other Yugi than dueling him. He had tried to convince himself he'd been listening for a weakness, a way to beat Other Yugi, but Kaiba couldn't come up with why he kept listening even after he realized that's not what they were talking about. Kaiba tried to figure out why he was so interested. And seeing as the results were fruitless, he challenged Yugi to a duel. He left out the information that it was really Other Yugi he wanted to duel, Kaiba had a feeling Yugi would duel as him anyway.

Kaiba was right, he's always right, and he faced off with Other Yugi, trying to figure out just what he was so weird about. Because Seto Kaiba isn't weird; whatever it was he would find out. Then he could finally be normal again. He tried to make the duel last, to get more time to analyze things, but it proved challenging. Kaiba tried to focus on the duel, but Other Yugi was just so much more interesting. Kaiba found himself staring intently at Other Yugi instead of the duel, feeling... _something_ when Other Yugi would look at him, though through Yugi's eyes, it was as if Kaiba could see the other person beneath. However, anything else just had too much Yugi in it, it looked like Yugi, sounded like Yugi. Kaiba found himself captivated only by the gaze. And, of course, by the way Other Yugi dueled, but Kaiba was too focused on other things to even start thinking about the duel.

Kaiba lost, a bit more than usual, but all he did was smirk. Perhaps if he had tried, it would've been infuriating to have lost yet again, but he was content, almost... happy. Kaiba was bewildered at his own emotions. However, Other Yugi came over to him, and Kaiba decided he could deal with off emotions later. Other Yugi accused Kaiba of not having his whole attention on the game, to which Kaiba confessed his accusation was correct. Other Yugi frowned, but Kaiba just still had that smirk and told Other Yugi that he should expect another rematch soon.

When Kaiba had gotten home, he thought about it. It irked him that he couldn't think of the reason he acted so strangely when it came to Yam- no, Other Yugi. Then a stray thought came. Why shouldn't he call Other Yugi by his name? Even though the Ancient Egypt stuff is crap, plenty of people have names for their other personalities. So... Yami. Kaiba tested the name in his mind. It gave him a warm feeling. He still couldn't name it, but that was put on hold as he continued to test the name. Though after saying it ten times, he really couldn't call it a test. But Kaiba's stubborn mind refused that it was anything else. Perhaps his stubbornness was what kept him from realizing for so long.

Then in school, Kaiba kept thinking about it. What would happen if he called Yugi 'Yami'? Would anything happen at all? Would Yugi laugh and accuse him of believing in that fake Egyptian crap? Perhaps. But curiosity killed Kaiba.

Nearer to the end of school, for Kaiba didn't want something to go wrong and him to have to spend the whole school day thinking about it, Kaiba went up to Yugi. Yugi was alone, a rare thing, but Kaiba didn't care why. He stepped in front of Yugi. Startled, Yugi looked up. Kaiba quietly said out loud the word that had been in his mind all day.

"Yami..."

The reaction was instantaneous. Kaiba almost saw the transformation, though it was nothing really more than a change of posture, a hardening of the eyes. Yami looked at him questioningly. Kaiba just smirked. Something made him happy, that Yami had come as soon as Kaiba called his name. Kaiba stared at him for a while, and Yami stared back. Icy blues met with fiery violets, neither refusing to back down, though neither really knew what the challenge was.

The moment was shattered when someone called Yugi. Kaiba watched again the transformation, wondering why no one else really noticed it. Then again, no one was as observant as Kaiba. But didn't anyone see how different he was in duels than in real life? The limo came, and Kaiba got in, letting his thoughts once again wander to Yami's to his call. It was then that Kaiba almost cried out in surprise. Of he didn't, of course, his self control being perfect, but he did allow himself to blink a few times in astonishment. _Like_. No, no, it was probably just silly infatuation. It would be over soon.

But it wasn't. Kaiba scolded himself. He hadn't even spoken to Yami for a week, but when he thought of the look in those eyes, he just- Nothing. He did nothing, he felt nothing. However, Kaiba couldn't lie to himself forever. He respected Yami, and that was all there was. Right? He respected Yami. He also observed Yami. And thought about Yami. And loved Yami. Another moment where Kaiba almost cried out. Loved? Now he was just being ridiculous. Truly ridiculous. He'd barely interacted with Yami. But when he did, his heart... He didn't even know hearts could do that.

So Kaiba reacted... badly when he didn't see Yugi the next day. He wanted to actually talk to Yami instead of just say his name. Yugi, however, didn't show up that day. So Kaiba just spent the day annoyed. And when Yugi didn't show up the next day, he was mad. His friends didn't seem worried though, so he knew they had an idea of what was going on. The next two weeks followed in a similar fashion. Yugi wasn't at school, and Kaiba was pissed. It didn't show on the outside, of course, but he was fairly edgy.

Although it seemed like forever, Yugi finally showed up. Kaiba used all of his self control not to run over and ask where the hell he had been. Eventually though, Yugi went up to him. Kaiba merely watched as Yugi stumbled over his words, explaining something about wanting to show him something at the Kame Game Shop after school. Kaiba said yes, keeping his gaze on Yugi the whole time. Unlike Yami, Yugi would drop his gaze immediately, never looking Kaiba in the eye for longer than a millisecond. He quickly scurried away. The Kame Game Shop? Kaiba supposed he could stop by. After all, he agreed, and Seto Kaiba never broke his word.

After school, Kaiba waited for a while, at least half an hour, before he ordered his limo driver drive him to the Kame Game Shop. He slowly got out of the limo, walking to the door with such grace anyone would think it came naturally. Kaiba's mind was going through a list of what it could be about. He knocked at the door, deep in thought. He almost didn't notice when the door opened. What he saw made him freeze, his mind not working for a moment. Standing at the door was Yami. Not as Yugi, but as Yami. Taller, sharper, Kaiba thought it was almost as if his body shaped itself around his personality. There was still a semblance to Yugi, but it was undoubtedly Yami. The moment Kaiba's mind froze, his body took its own action. Kaiba watched his hand reach out, and softly brush Yami's cheek, his eyes broke through his self control as well, and he was sure they were showing all of his feelings of longing. Yami looked at him... Softly? Kaiba finally regained control, and he began to briskly walk away.

Oh shit.

Is it wrong not to tell someone that you love them?

* * *

**So... How was it? Horrible, great, (insert adjective here)?  
Review please~ Please no flames though. Feel free to tell me about any mistakes or anything, though. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Cookies for everyone who actually read to the end of this!  
**


End file.
